


To Play

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS PURE CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by Elyse

Two people sit at a table. One is a boy around twelve, he has messy black hair and green eyes, the other is a short male with large pointed ears.

“Why… Why are we here?” The boy asks looking around. This isn’t Hogwarts at all. The man looks around the room.

“The… woman who brought us here wishes us to play with these….”

The boy makes a noise of understanding.

“I’m Harry… Harry Potter.”

“Bilbo Baggins.”

“What does it mean when I have these five cards?”

Bilbo frowns and looks at the paper before him, the writing is a lot like Westron. He scowls.

“I believe that it means you win.”

“Oh.”


End file.
